When Stars Explode
by Secret Saturn
Summary: How did Serena and Darien Meet? I tried to put just a little bit of humor I'm not a comedian But I try.


Sailor Moon Mini's

Present

"When Stars Explode"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" I yelled again and again. It was no use. My attacks won't do. I needed more power. _Swoosh_. I saw a red rose on the ground as a pedal fell off. It had cut the black monster's hand. There was no other word for it. It was just a black figure, with no hair, or anything. The shape of a human, talks like a human, but, her skin was pitch black, and all you could see were her bloody red eyes. "Tuxedo-" I gasped. The enemy was quick. She had wrapped my beloved Tuxedo Mask in her black…..goo? "Tuxedo Mask!" I cried. "That's enough from you princess" She sneered. Before I knew it, rocks were darting towards me. So fast I didn't know what hit me.

* * *

I ran down the hallway crying. I ran to my room sobbing. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" I cried hard. "WHY!? WHY'D THEY HAVE TO GO IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted to banish forever. It just wasn't fair. Suddenly, I felt strange. There was a disturbance. My heart twisted, but I'm guessing it was because I couldn't settle down. But it was…something outside of me. I looked up and gasped. I wasn't on the moon anymore.

I looked around me. There was trees and grass all around me. I saw the sunshine high above me. Hearing birds chirp, and others flying through the air, which, another thing I found strange. Clouds were above me, floating on the blue sky. Was I on…..Earth? How did I get here? I know I was just in my room, and the next thing I knew, I was on Earth. Now I'm going crazy. Just great. Just what I need to be. In the enemy's territory.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" I saw about ten guards coming towards me. Well, no use of running, they'd either kill me of shooting me, or kill me by just tackling me. I know they're going to take me to that dirt bag they call their "King" and he's going to kill me if they don't first. What am I going to do? One of the guards grabbed my arm and jerked me up. I thought my arm was going to pull right out of its socket. They then handcuffed me behind my back. "You animals could not be knights. You have absolutely no chivalry at all. One, Gentleness towards women. I am a woman and that was not gentle. Two, Courteous. That was very rude. Three, Courageous. Doing this only makes you a coward. Four, Faithful. I don't think it creates any justice by treating me like crap" I scowled at them. "Believe what you want princess. But we will never treat an enemy like their worth anything here" They laughed as the pushed me when they walked.

We walked through long pathways and gardens. Finally, we came to huge doors. It opened and we went inside. They then practically dragged me through long hallways until we stopped in front of another two big doors. They barged into the room and soon enough, I was standing in front of the queen and king. For some reason, that didn't surprise me. "You need to train your knights to be more chivalrous or they'd be nothing but scraps from a plate of food" I said. "Oh, look what we have here, the pretty little princess from the moon. Not a bad metaphor you used there. The moon kingdom should be happy to know that their most prize possession is dead. Take her away guards. Tomorrow at the break of dawn, she will be executed. But first, How in the world did you get here?" The king spoke. I was expecting him to say that. The king had black hair and lavender eyes. He was muscular and had a red suit on, and a cape to match. A golden crown sat upon his head. The queen had long blue hair, and light yellow eyes. She had a violet and white dress on, and the top half was violet and her sleeves were fluffy. The bottom half was white, and puffy. She had a tiara with rubies on it.

"That's the problem. I have no idea. I was in my room, and then I suddenly ended up here" I explained. I'm positive they're not going to believe that. "Enough with your dirty lies. Away with you!" He yelled and I got pushed away from them and back through the doors. On the dot correct. Again, more long hallway and then we went down about ten stair cases. It got darker as we went down, but there were torches beside us, so I can see a little bit. But that didn't keep me from tripping every other step. That was just basically how I got down the stairs. Finally, we got down and that's when I had met the Grim Reaper. He had a black robe that covered his face also. He was also holding a scythe.

"He will be your executer. Enjoy your stay-Or I should say, the rest of your life while you can" They laughed as the Grim Reaper opened the door and pushed me in the cell. I landed in straw. Straw was the only thing there, except for the brick walls and bars on a small window. "Well, at least I get promoted to get being treated like a horse" I mumbled. I leaned against the wall sighing. I've been through hell. I couldn't even begin to imagine the real devil's place being any worse then this. It was utterly impossible. I couldn't find a tear, I was too tired to cry. Soon, I found myself drifting…drifting away…more and more……….

"Princess….Princess……Serena!" I heard a harsh voice call my name. "The…devil?" I asked, still half asleep. "No. I am Prince Darien, prince of the Earth" I opened my eyes and saw a tall man right in front of me. I was guessing he was at least 18 years old. He looked older then me. I have to say, he was handsome. Black hair, blue eyes and he had blue armor w/ a blue cape on. I saw a sword on his side. But he was still one of _them_. "Oh, yea, execution time. Now are you going to drag me, or push me?" I asked, scowling at him. He had a cold, hard, serious face. "Don't play games with me. Get up. My father requests for you. He wants to talk to you" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and shoved me out. He had worse manners then the knights.

When we had got up the stairs, out of sight of the Grim Reaper, he went a little easier on me, just putting one hand behind my back. Why was he suddenly so easy on me? He had said nothing, so I hadn't spoken either. After, getting up some tiring ten stair cases, we went to the left, a different direction then I came. Soon, after a long walk, we came to a door. He opened it. It was just a white room. "I'm getting executed in here?" I asked. He closed the door behind us and he took my hand gently. I blushed heavily. What is he doing? "Princess, you're not going to be executed. That's one thing I'm not going to let my father do" He told me, with a gentle voice. His face had soften a lot.

I jerked my hand away. "Why did you take me here? What are you going to do with me? You're our enemy, not our friend. Do you not know what you have done? Because of you dirty scums, my father and both of my brothers had been killed!" Oh, sure, _now _the tears come in. "I am very sorry for your lost. But believe it or not, I am against this war. The moon is the Earth's companion, just like a dog is to a man. I think this war is very silly, and very pointless. I tried to talk it over with my parents, but they just won't listen" He lowered his voice. "How do I know your not lying?" I asked. He looked at his wrist, and I saw him look at a watch. "Look princess, it's almost dawn. If they catch us here, it's going to be a bigger mess then it already is. You're just going to have to trust me" He said.

I saw him go by the door and he knocked on the wall on the right side of the door. _Knock, knock…..knock-knock…..knock-knock-knock-knock….knock. _Suddenly. I saw glitter fall on me. "Just focus on where you want to be!" I heard him yell. "Thank-you!" I yelled back. I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I opened them back up and I was in my room again. The door slammed open as I saw my mother rush in, crying and hugged me. "My dear Serena, where in the universe had you gone?" She asked. "You'd never believe me. Let's just say I escaped death with a little help" I said. "Oh Serena, you had me frightened. Please don't leave like that again without consulting me first. You're the only one I have now!" She cried. "Okay mother" I replied.

"What happened to you?! You're a mess! Let alone all the cuts and bruises you have!" I never seen her so worried in my life. More tears fell from her eyes. "I'm okay, please don't worry" I reassured her eyes. "Okay. Go take a warm bath, okay? I'll tell the others that you are safe. Then we'll have breakfast" She said and she kissed me head. I wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring hug. Then, she went out. I sighed, that was a close one. But what was I going to tell the other girls? Knowing Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Their curiosity was worse then cats! But I can't tell them the truth, I just have to figure out a way to get out of it….somehow.

I stepped into the hot water of the bath tub. It felt good to just relax in a hot tub of water. It eases my worries, and it really help me think. I was exhausted and tired. Hopefully I don't fall asleep. But why did, of all people, the prince of the earth save my life? He said it was because he was against war. He let, or I should say helped me get back here. So am I suppose to believe him? But he's still our enemy. His handsome face struck my mind. I sighed but found me blushing and smiling. Going through of what had happened was getting me more and more confusing.

I heard the door open and shut. I turned around and saw my mother come in with a dress and shoes. "I brought you a clean dress, hon. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" She asked me, putting her hand on my cheek. "I'm sure. Please don't worry mother, I'm okay. Really, I am" I gave her a warm smile and she relaxed a bit, then she smiled. "Come out soon, breakfast is almost ready" She said, put my dress down, and then she left. I got out and dried off. I put my dress on (I have learned to do that myself). I put on my shoes and walked to my room. I put my hair up and I put on my make-up. I then went to the dinning hall.

______________________________A month later______________________________

I stared up at my at my wall, relaxing. I was tired, from another exhausting day of my duties. It felt good to lie in the most comfortable place in the world. I was about to fall asleep when all of the sudden, I heard light knocking on my sliding doors, that lead to my balcony. I put on my robe and crept over to my sliding door, afraid to look behind the curtains. What if it was a serial killer? My heart beated faster and faster. I looked around to see or to hear if anyone else had heard the knocking and was to see if I was okay. But I heard nothing but silence and saw no one. I hesitated but I slowly opened the curtain. I gasped. There, stand right on the balcony on the other side of my window, was Prince Darien.

I slid the door open. "What are you doing here?" I whispered loudly and angrily. "I wanted to see if you were okay" He whispered back. I pulled him into my room. "How did you get here? It's dangerous to be here! You could be killed any second now! I know you wouldn't risk your life to come all the way over here to just see if I was okay. An enemy would never do that. So, tell me. Why did you come here? I hope you have a way back because I sure don't" I studied him carefully. He was dressed the same way as when I first saw him. His face was eased and looked very gentle. But one thing I saw that really caught my eyes, is that he was blushing. I soon caught myself blushing too,

"I-" "Wait. Let's go somewhere where no one could here us or else I'd have to save you" I quickly looked away, not wanting him to see my smile and blush even harder I grabbed his hand (My heart was racing as soon as I held his hand. It was so warm and big compared to my little hand) We quietly walked through the halls. We went up all the way to the top(which was only two flights of stairs up) and then we came to a door with a lock on it. I took a key I was wearing around my neck and unlocked the door. We went inside the room and I closed the door, then locked it. I turned on the lights, which were Christmas-like lights with white lights separately, all over the walls. I was enough light to see the whole room. I saw Prince Darien get wide eyed.

The room was medium sized and had a circular shape to it, with two large windows on the other side of the room. But the walls were blue with white clouds. On it, were angels. Angels of different sizes, genders, ages, and clothing. It was so colorful, even their wings. The rug and the ceiling was also blue and they had various angels on it. There was a long red velvet cushioned bench that cover the whole perimeter of the room. Pillows with angels on them filled the bench. They were different colors too. There was a fountain in the middle of it. There was an angel on top pouring out water from a pot. It had a white dress that covered it's feet on, and white wings. There was a yellow halo on top of it head. It has brown hair and blue eyes, with a gentle smiled. The wings and halo glowed and so did the water (not really the water, there were lights in side the fountain making it seem like so). Only Her mother and herself knew about it they were the only ones who had access to it.

I didn't know why she let him know about this place, more or less let him inside to take a look. I just felt he was worth of trusting, I guess. I led him over to the fountain, because I knew he was still in shock. I felt a sudden wave of ease take over my body. I relaxed a bit. We sat at the edge of the fountain. "So…" I blushed a little bit, as my heart raced more and more. I hoped that he didn't hear my heart beat so hard because I could. "The reason why…I came here…..was…because……..well…I…I was a little worried and…" He paused. "And?" I said scooting closer, wondering what he was going to say next. "Well, I better go, it's kind of late" He got up and was going to walk away, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

I stood up and pulled him closer to me and I stood on my tippy-toes, I pulled him closer to me and I our lips locked. We stayed like that for a few minutes, but it seems like forever, when star explode.

* * *

"Serena…..Serena…" I heard a soft voice repeat my name again and again. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Darien standing over me. "Where?….Why?….How?" I asked confused. "Oh thank goodness your alive!" He rejoiced and hugged me. "You were hit by a bunch of rocks, you flew about fifty feet into the air, and you landed high in a tree and fell about thirty feet from there. The girls joined their powers together and they blew the monster away. Unfortunately, we weren't strong enough to destroy it though. You were unconscious for about a week. We couldn't get you into a hospital because for some strange reason they were closed. You're here with me, in my apartment. And I-" "Darien, do you remember the day that we had met?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah, you were five and I was-" "No. I meant the very, very first time. Back in the past" I reminded him. He looked up to the ceiling and it looked like he was studying it really hard. Then he started laughing. I looked up to the ceiling to see what was so funny. But I saw nothing. I must've looked pretty stupid then because he looked at me and started laughing even harder. "What is so funny?" I looked at him strangely. "Well for one, your giving me such a cute puzzled look. Two, I'm remembering the past. I have to admit I have forgotten about it, but now I remember. We went through so much trouble but we finally made it through" He smiled warmly.

"I had first saw and had first met you in that little dirty little cell. You acted so stubborn and so angry but you looked so helpless. I felt so bad for you. But I knew it was love at first sight"

"Then you came over to the moon a month later just to meet me again, and that is when I started to fall in love with you. Darien, I wasn't going to let you go"

"Yeah and I kept coming back because you kept begging me too"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"So 'Oh Prince Darien, please come back, I love you so much' didn't mean a thing" He mimicked me.

"I was not that dramatic" I pushed him a little. We both laughed.

"And then you mother caught on and saw us together"

"But at least she went easy on us and after a long talk she finally let us be together. It was My mother's, your's and my little secret"

"But then my parents caught on, and they had guards capture you"

"But you risked your life to knock down the guards to get to me. Then you locked me in your arms until your parents signed a treaty promising they would not hurt me in anyway. Then you went to yelling at your parents, for us to be together, and when they tried to pull us apart, but you wouldn't let go of me"

"Our forbidden love had saved our two kingdoms. They set aside our two kingdoms and became friends"

"Even now, our love still holds strong today"

He pulled me into his arms and our lips met with such passion. It wasn't like any other kisses we have shared before, it was so deep and more meaningful, just like when we had just met. We stayed like that for a few minutes, but it seemed like forever, when sparks explode.


End file.
